Yourbiggestfan
by llllick
Summary: "Just because you're Puck doesn't mean you can hit that high note." / "I'll prove it to you."


**4:00PM-glee practice is just starting.**

Puck was seated at the very corner of the choir room. He was on a stool, strumming on his guitar and listening to his iPod. Quinn had tried to get his attention, and had gotten a little mad when he wouldn't even look at her. Rachel tried too, but gave up once she realized Puck was working on something "too important." No one could break him out of his trance....

...that was until a special dumb blonde Cheerio came over.

Brittany starts walk over to Puck. She smiles. "Hey, what're you doing?" She was towering over him, since he was sitting down.

Puck instantly looked up from his guitar. "Um, uh, hey."

Brittany doesn't notice the nervous look on Puck's face. She drags over a stool and sits right next to him. "What're you listening to?" she asks as she smooths out her Cheerios skirt.

"Just this really Lance Bass kind of guy..." Puck trails off. He starts to play his guitar again, but he keeps hitting the wrong chords.

"You must like Lance Bass a lot to know how he sings and stuff," the blonde says as a joke. She's smiling at him and takes an earbud and places it in her ear. "Ohmygosh, I LOVE this song!" She looks over at Puck, who's just staring. "Are you trying to play this? Are you going to SING it?!" She starts doing the girl-squeal.

Puck chuckles, "I'm trying."

Brittany shrugs, "You probably can't sing this, though."

He stops attempting to play the guitar chords. "What's that supposed to mean?" He knits his eyebrows together.

"The high note at the beginning." Brittany looks over to see that Puck still has that confused expression. She takes the iPod off of Puck's lap and starts rewinding, "Here, listen."

_But working it out Is so damn hard When you learrrrn_

Puck scoffs. "I'm Puck! I can totally hit that note!"

She just smiles and rolls her eyes. "Just because you're Puck doesn't mean you can hit that high note."

"I'll prove it to you."

The blonde challenges, "Fine, lets bet on it."

"If I can sing it, you owe me a kiss."

Brittany started giggling, thinking it was a joke. "Okay," she agrees.

Mr. Schue called glee practice to a start.

**4:50PM-Puck raises his hand and picks up his guitar.**

"Mr. Schue?" Puck calls out, gripping the guitar tighter because his hands keep getting sweatier.

Mr. Schue nods at Puck, "Yes?"

"I have something to do..." he doesn't complete his sentence. Puck gets up and starts strumming the guitar, a familiar tune.

There were several gasps and 'What is he doing? Who's he singing to now?' but Puck blocked them out. Brittany just stared at him, starry eyed.

_I'm a real big fan of yours But I'm quite the joke to you But girl it wasn't a joke when you Kissed me in your room and replied "I love you too"_

Brittany blushed as Puck started walking towards her. Quinn was giving them both the stink eye, along with Rachel.

_I'm a little bit insecure From all of this mis-treatment But see I'm workin it out Workin it out you're so damn hard When you learrrn..._

Puck was right. He did hit the high note.

The rest of the room was singing the 'sha da da da's', and Brittany just grinned and harmonized along. She started giggling when her favorite part came up:

_And I was one who thought I was strong Well you proved me wrong Now I'm singing along every song On the radio I dont wanna go Come on baby tell me Something I wanna know Now wanna see what is on my mind Because slack of motivation is Taking over my time and I'm sick of trying All together now_!

Brittany just grinned and whispered along the lyrics, _"I am running out of words To say to you, wondering why I'm Wasting my time..."_

Puck picked up the rest of the song, _"Thinking back and won-dering why I'm such a fool for loving you!" _He strums the rest of the closing on his guitar. Everyone applauds and giggles.

He walks over to Brittany. "What about our bet?"

Brittany just grins and jumps up. She laces her fingers through Puck's and kisses him.

Everyone 'awws' and cheers...except for Quinn and Rachel, of course.

--

_**A/N: Awww! The almost happy ending! :D**_


End file.
